


The Blood-Crazed Red Dragon

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Ever since an incident during his childhood, Hyoudou Issei has had to deal with a strange condition known as the Blood Craze that drives him berserk whenever he smells blood. Add in the usual Highschool DXD shenanigans and you have a recipe for trouble. Issei/Harem because it wouldn't be DXD if he didn't have one.
Relationships: Abe Kiyome/Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Issei/Harem
Kudos: 2





	The Blood-Crazed Red Dragon

The main noise that could be heard aside from the wind rustling the leaves on the tree was the shouting of two perverted young men. A bald young man known as Matsuda and a black-haired young man known as Motohama, together known as the Perverted Duo of Kuoh Academy, were once again peeping on the Girls Kendo Club. Due to how loud they were, it frequently did not take long for the club's members to realize that they were being peeked on and give both Matsuda and Motohama a beating and today was no exception. After doing that, the club members would go on to practice. Today though, while they were practicing they heard Matsuda again but decided to wait until after they were done practicing to find out what was going on. Upon arriving, they saw that a brown-haired young man around their age known as Issei Hyoudou had broken Matsuda's left arm.

"You two are complete idiots. Why is it that I am seated next to you and Motohama again?" Issei asked the Perverted Baldy in a cold tone while keeping a hand on his head to stave off a headache that had been plaguing him ever since the first class of the day. Although he was just as perverted as Matsuda and Motohama, Issei turned out to be a lot better at hiding his perversion as he was never caught peeking, although he would spar with one of the Girls Kendo Club's members once a month.

"It's because the teacher assigned you to sit next to us." Motohama stated.

"At least you're able to answer me, Motohama-san. I understand that you and Matsuda-san don't like me for being too close to Kiyome-sempai, but you should know that she and I have been a couple since Middle School. By the time I start my third year and she starts college, I'll be getting married to her and she has been getting impatient about wanting to have a child with me recently. Right now, I'm too young to be a father and her own dad isn't making things any better by trying to prevent me from hanging out with her. Just about the only thing he was able to do though was ensure that I can't join the Tennis Club." Issei stated to the other member of the Perverted Duo.

"I have heard about that from Kiryuu-san and to be honest Issei-san, you're right about being too young to be a father. I also heard rumors that Abe-sempai's dad is trying to force her to accept an arranged marriage and part of his strategy is to keep you away from her. Of course, he can't really prevent you from being around her because of what happened in Kyoto two years ago." a brown-haired member of the Girls Kendo Club known as Murayama Yuko remarked.

"And that one incident here after his friend moved to England." a pink-haired member of the club known as Katase Chisato added.

Issei sighed before saying, "True enough. Then again, how do you know of that?"

"I was there when everything went south in the park. One minute I was with my parents having fun and trying to ignore a story that an old man was telling and then the next minute some crazed dragon shows up and kills him before eating the old man. The dragon then got up and left the park without even so much as give anyone else a passing glance."

"Well, that certainly explains why you know, but how did you connect that dragon with me?"

"I was curious as were my parents and we followed it as it went through Kuoh in an attempt to throw us off its trail before it went to your family's residence and reverted back to you. Even now, I am still curious as to how you became able to enter that state."

Issei let out a long sigh and then asked, "Are you absolutely certain that you want to hear it?"

Katase nodded her head in agreement and then the other members of the Girls Kendo Club followed suit. This prompted Issei to say, "It started the day after my friend left for England..."

* * *

_Issei sat alone on a swing in a children's park as other children played. Only one day had passed since Rin left for England and already he was starting to miss him. He was swiftly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard screaming and looked up from where he was staring at the ground to see a large creature that had the body and head of a lion, a goat's head growing from the middle of its body, and a snake's head for a tail. Suddenly and without warning, the creature attacked him and threw him off the swing and onto the ground which prompted Issei to make a pose that was from a Tokusatsu show that he would watch with Rin. A red metal gauntlet then appeared on Issei's left arm before the boy punched the creature with his armored hand. To his surprise, the punch went right into the creature's body like it was nothing but then it twisted around and tried to swipe at Issei with its claws only for his arm, still embedded in its body, to get jerked out which resulted in Issei being thrown towards a bench._

_Issei collided with the bench and while he was getting up he saw the creature approaching him slowly while it bled out before it collapsed onto him. To Issei, he felt like hours passed as the creature's blood oozed out onto his body but only six minutes passed by before four Karasu Tengu arrived and lifted the creature's body off of Issei, and by that time his arm had returned to normal._

_"What should we do with the boy?" One of the Karasu asked._

_"We should kill him. That Chimera's blood came into contact with his body, so there's a risk that its Blood Craze got into him." Another Karasu replied._

_"No, we will not kill him. He is this generation's Sekiryuutei and it would be a great disservice to the Devils if he were to die now. We will monitor him for the time being and depending on how severe the Blood Craze is within him, he may need to be paired with a Beast Tamer." the third Karasu spoke before it flew away with the Chimera's body with the help of the fourth Karasu._

_"Understood." the first Karasu stated before leaving._

_"If you say so." the second Karasu spoke bitterly before leaving as well._

* * *

"That incident was what caused me to end up contracting the Blood Craze, the condition that causes me to enter a berserk dragon-like state if I ever smell blood. I am now able to hold it off for some time if I only smell a small amount, but if I smell more than a liter of blood I'll end up going berserk and transform immediately. While under the influence of the Blood Craze, I am unable to control my actions which combined with Kiyome's father ensuring that I can't join the Tennis Club is why I've never joined an after-school club here at Kuoh Academy." Issei stated after finishing his tale.

The Girls Kendo Club was stunned silent to hear Issei's tale of how he ended up with the Blood Craze while the Perverted Duo used the opportunity to sneak back home. Katase then said sadly, "Issei..."

"While I would like to hear about what happened in Kyoto, we've spent enough time standing here and really should get back home." Murayama stated.

"Sounds like a plan. Want me to spar with you tomorrow, Murayama-san? I promise you that I will speak about the incident in Kyoto afterwards." Issei replied.

"Sure thing, Issei." Murayama stated as the two chatted while they left Kuoh Academy.


End file.
